


Konferanse

by Koe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Lawyers, M/M, Manipulation, Norsk | Norwegian, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Workplace Relationship
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: “Vi er dessverre fullbooket. Det er for tiden tre konferanser her, bl.a. en større oljemesse. Det finnes neppe et ledig hotellrom i hele byen.”“Vel, hva skal vi gjøre med det, Hehtland?”





	1. Fredag

“Har du hørt at gamle Sverdrup er tatt med buksene nede?”

“Hm?”

“Jepp. Mindreårig prostituert. Ferska i et portrom i Vika.”

“Jøss!”

“Det var dén karrieren ut av vinduet.”

Praten går lett hos Advokatene Hehtland og Kvambe. På mandag vil alle være ute av kontoret. Ingen gidder å ta fatt på nye saker en sen fredags ettermiddag. Hehtland rydder ut av oppvaskmaskinen. Kvambe sorterer gamle dokumenthauger. Svendsen, sekretæren, er ute for å kjøpe ny forsyning til vinlotteriet.

Hehtland og Kvambe skal på arbeidsrettskonferanse i Stavanger på mandag. Svendsen skal til London på langweekend.

“Da sees vi på Gardermoen søndag?”

“Vi sees.”

 


	2. Innsjekking

På hotellet: “Rom til Hehtland og Kvambe, takk.”

“Værsågod, rom 524, og velkommen til Stavanger.”

“Har du et til Hehtland også?”

“Det er bestilt ett dobbeltrom.”

“Hva står det i bestillingen din?”

“Ett rom, ikkerøyk, Hehtland og Kvambe, konferansepris.”

“Da vil jeg gjerne få bestille ett rom til.”

“Vi er dessverre fullbooket, beklager så mye. Det er for tiden tre konferanser her, bl.a. en større oljemesse. Det finnes neppe et ledig hotellrom i hele byen.”

“Vel, hva skal vi gjøre med det, Hehtland?”

“Er rommene store eller små?”

“Meget romslige, med enkeltsenger. Dere har businessrom med egen stue.”

“Hvis det er greit for deg, så får vi heller bunkre sammen, Hehtland.”

“Det er egentlig ikke greit, men det ser ikke ut til at vi har noe valg.”

 

Det lyser rødt av heisknappen som markerer “Opp”.

“Hrrm.”

Kremtet lyder rett bak nakken på Kvambe, og han skvetter. Det er Ruder, medeier i Advokatene Ruder, Tingemann & co.

“Jasså? Så H&K tar seg råd til en oppdatering på arbeidsretten?”

“Jah, eh. Med uklarhetene rundt de siste rundskrivene, er det ikke godt å klare seg uten.”

“Bare tuller. Godt å komme seg ut av rettslokalene. Blir svett til tider.”

De tar heisen i trykkende stillhet. Ruder går ut i tredje.

 

“Helvetes fyr.”

“De fleste kan holde sak for sak. Ikke han.”

“Nei. Utrolig at han blærer seg med seier i en nabotvist. Fillegreier.”

De installerer seg og pakker ut. Resepsjonsdamen informerte ikke om at rommet er romslig på en så trang måte at enkeltsengene ikke kan flyttes fra hverandre.

 

Etter middag blir de sittende i hotellbaren. Ruder dukker opp, denne gangen med Tingemann i følge. De konverserer høflig. Ruder ler av den siviliserte konjakken deres.

“Få glass og en flaske Glenlivet.”

Ruder byr, og byr igjen.

“Det er vel egentlig naboloven du skulle ha fordypet deg i, Kvambe.”

“Å, jeg skal vel klare meg.”

“Klienten betaler uansett, er det så?”

“Hva er det du prøver å oppnå med dette, Ruder?” Hehtland klarer ikke la være å bryte inn.

“Slapp av, H.” sier Kvambe. “For meg er dette opp og avgjort.”

Ruder skjenker opp på nytt. “Skål!” sier han. “For vet du hva? Du hadde faenmeg rett. Jeg dro en bløff med den siste henvisningen. Da dommeren åt det opp holdt jeg på å le høyt.”

Han hoster rundt whiskyslurken så det spruter, og dulter Tingemann i sida.

Kvambe er hvit i fjeset. Han styrter whiskyen og nikker mot Hehtland.

“Nå tror jeg det er kveld for min del.”

“Vi skulle gå uansett.” Tingemann reiser seg og prøver å skyve Ruder foran seg mot døren.

“La meg få betale!”

Ruder styrer tilbake mot disken og gjør opp barregningen. Deretter hilser han overdrevent med en imaginær flosshatt og går.

 

Kvambe har alltid visst at Hehtland er homo. Det har aldri vært verken tema eller noe problem dem i mellom. De ble kjent i studiedagene, men vanket i forskjellige kretser. Tilfeldigheter gjorde at de fikk jobb ved samme advokatkontor. Da eieren ble pensjonert, førte de bare driften videre med nytt navn. De trives sammen og de utfyller hverandre på fagkompetansen. Et behagelig samarbeid. De har reist på konferanser sammen før, men aldri delt rom.

Kvambe betrakter Hehtland som gjør seg klar til å gå på badet. Kvambe er brisen. Hehtland beholder trusa på når han går. _Hadde tippet boxer. Hva lærer man ikke på konferanse?_ Kvambe ler fyllerølpete innvendig. Ryggtavla til Hehtland er sterk. Atletisk. Kvambe vet at han svømmer på fritiden.

Det Hehtland ikke vet er at Kvambe like gjerne ser på mannerumper som på kvinnerumper. Hehtlands er i toppklasse. Kvambe liker bare ikke å blande jobb og privatliv. Han har bestemt seg for å ta synet av Hehtland i nattskift som en ren bonus og ellers gjøre gode miner til slett spill.

Hehtland kommer ut av badet, dampende, med håndkle rundt livet. Han setter seg på senga og skrur på tv-en. Kvambe stripper helt og strekker seg.

“Skal bli godt med en dusj.”

Hehtland glor etter den bare rumpa hans der den forsvinner inn badedøra.

Hehtland har lagt seg i senga når Kvambe kommer tilbake. De glor på tv-en en stund før Kvambe strekker seg etter nattbordslampa på sin side. Begge blir liggende og vri seg før de sovner. Ventilasjonsanlegget suser. En annens pust i mørket. Varme og lyder fra trafikken utenfor.


	3. Festmiddag

Klesskift før konferansens festmiddag. De trenger seg inn på badet og retter på hverandres slipsknuter. “Der var du kjekk.”

Det er kanskje uungåelig, men de er selvfølgelig blitt plassert rett overfor Ruder & Tingemann. Heldigvis starter middagen med en omvisning i vinkjelleren, før de skal opp igjen til velkomsttale.

På vei ned i kjelleren drar Ruder Kvambe til side. “Beklager det i går. Jeg gikk for langt.”

“Ja, både i går og under rettsaken, hvis det du sa er sant.”

“Jeg er usikker, for å være ærlig. Det kan kanskje tolkes slik jeg oppga, men det finnes ikke noen praksis på det, slik jeg antydet. Det var en usagt løgn, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener.”

“Vel, glem det. Som sagt er dette opp og avgjort for min del.”

“Beklager begge deler. La oss ha et hyggelig måltid, eller hva?”

“Greit nok.”

Det blir en hyggelig middag. Ruder har virkelig snudd på flisa, og holder samtalen i gang uten å dominere. Kvambe slapper etterhvert av. Hehtland er defensivt med på leken.

De forflytter seg til baren når servitørene blir for nærgående. Ruder legger merke til at Kvambe og Hehtland skriver regningene på samme rom.

“To gentlemen på byen, så sammensvorne at dere til og med deler rom? Hva om den ene får napp?”

“Mix-up i resepsjonen.”

Ruder blunker overdrevet til Kvambe. Når Hehtland faller inn i samtale med Tingemann, lener Ruder seg over mot Kvambe og snakker under musikken.

“Skal hilse fra Silvio.”

“Hva?”

“Silvio. Hilser.”

Det går et øyeblikk kaldt nedover ryggen på Kvambe. Silvio er en notorisk utelivsstjerne, blodhomo, og ikke en som Kvambe ønsker å assosieres med.

Ruder gliser.

“Vi hadde en greie i vår. Han sa han kjente advokater fra før, og oppga deg.”

Kvambe er betenkt. Selv om Hehtland ikke aktivt diskrimineres i jobben, er det en kjent sak at det finnes fora han aldri vil slippe inn i. De indre sirkler er av natur konservative, og Kvambe ønsker ikke selv å hindres av noe usynlig glasstak.

“Det er en privatsak.”

“Selvfølgelig. Har du truffet meg på sauna, kanskje?”

“Jeg frekventerer ikke sånne steder, så jeg ville ikke truffet deg uansett.”

“Jeg har noe på deg og du på meg. Jeg hadde ikke trengt å nevne Silvio.”

“Hadde du ikke nevnt ham ville jeg nektet for alt.”

“Poenget mitt er uansett at jeg ikke ønsker å ha noe på deg. Jeg vil heller ha deg.”

Kvambe ser uvilkårlig mot Tingemann og Hehtland. De ser ut til å ha en temmelig amper diskusjon gående.

“Kvambe og jeg tar en røyk.” Ruder nikker til dem.

Hehtland vet at Kvambe ikke røyker. Han ser etter de to som går mot lobbyen.

De velger heis fremfor utgangsdør. Heisen er fortsatt ingenmannsland.

“Jeg har bare damebekjentskaper offentlig.”

“Jeg og. Hva så?”

“Jeg vil ikke at du skal oute meg overfor andre homser heller. Silvio var en tabbe.”

“Whatever you say.”

Ruder lener seg mot Kvambe. Kvambe er velbygd, men Ruder er høy. Pusten hans kjennes varm mot fjeset.

Det går raskt for seg på rommet. Av med dressjakker. Ned med Ruders bukser. Han blir liggende med ansiktet presset ned i madrassen. De behøver ikke diskutere, det ligger en slags oppreisning for Kvambe i den overlegne posisjonen. Dumpe stønn.

Det har neppe gått tjue minutter før de er tilbake. Tingemann og Hehtland ser spørrende på dem.

“Hvem vant?”

“Begge.”

Ingen kommenterer det ytterligere. Alle fire ender på Tingemanns rom når baren stenger. Han har to Jack Daniels i kofferten.

Når de endelig tar kveld, har Kvambe formidlet til Ruder at Hehtland alltid svømmer en time om morgenen. “Klar bane etter kl. 6.00.”

Konferanseprogrammet starter 8.30.


	4. Morgengymnastikk

Klokka er 6.10 og det banker på døra. Ruder står der i badekåpe med dressen på en kleshenger.

“Klar for litt morgengymnastikk?”

Han smetter inn med ett bredt glis. De går i dusjen sammen. Praktisk og godt.

Ruder har presset omtrent to tredjedeler av den temmelig store kuken sin opp i rumpa til Kvambe, når kald trekk rundt bena får dem til å se opp. Hehtland står døra. Store runde øyne, stor rund munn.

“Hva faen, Kvambe?”

Hehtland summer seg endelig og smeller døra igjen.

Ruder lar seg ikke affisere, og Kvambe tenker _Gjort er gjort_.

 

De er både rene og opplagte når de endelig er på vei ned i spisesalen til frokost.

Hehtland sitter med nesa i en avis. De dumper ned ved bordet.

“Ingen svømming i dag?”

“Svømmebassenget var stengt.”

“Neinei.”

Hehtland bretter møysommelig sammen avisen og setter albuene i bordet.

“Det var uhøvelig dette med dobbeltrommet.”

“Beklager så mye, Hehtland. Forsøkte å holde deg utenfor.”

“Du har klart det frem til i dag.”

Hehtland bretter opp avisen igjen.

Ruder og Kvambe veksler blikk når Tingemann setter seg på den fjerde stolen. De kan ta det med ro, Hehtland nevner ikke episoden med ett ord.

Hehtland velger ledige enkeltseter når han setter seg i forskjellige seminarrom gjennom dagen. Han veksler verken blikk eller ord med Kvambe før de møtes på rommet til pakking og utsjekk etter avslutningslunsjen.

“Ingenting glemt. Jeg har sjekket over alt.”

“Hmm.”

I drosja og på flyplassen klarer de seg fortsatt med enkeltord og på flyet legger Hehtland seg for å sove. På Gardermoen ber Kvambe Hehtland stikke innom kontoret med ham før de drar hvert til sitt.

Hehtland setter seg på Kvambes skrivebord med frakken på.

“Ja?”

“Jeg vil bare si at jeg beklager veldig, John.”

“Det skjønner jeg jo. Du har holdt skapdørene temmelig tett lukket frem til nå. Det jeg ikke skjønner er hvorfor du har holdt det hemmelig for meg. Jeg, av alle, har jo forutsetningene for å forstå.”

“For det første svinger jeg begge veier, for det andre er det privat. Jeg har ikke noe behov for å erklære min legning for gud og hvermann.”

“Hva er det du er redd for?”

“Du vet like godt som meg at folk ser anderledes på deg når de kjenner legningen din. Betingelsene forandres, og det ønsker ikke jeg.”

“Men igjen, jeg er ikke _gud og hvermann_.”

“Nei, og derfor forstår jeg ikke hvorfor du er så sint. Som du sier burde du ha forutsetningene for å forstå.”

Hehtland rister på hodet og trekker pusten dypt.

“Jeg tror ikke vi kommer lenger her i dag. Jeg er trøtt og vil hjem.”

Han reiser seg.

“Takk for turen.”

Hehtland forsvinner ut. Kvambe surrer litt rundt på kontoret før han endelig tar seg i nakken og kommer seg hjem han óg.


	5. Nok en middag

De møtes knapt de neste dagene, begge er opptatt med saker. Kvambe håper de kan komme tilbake i godt gammelt gjenge. Det slår ikke til. Svendsen får ei skrape for bookingfadesen.

Hehtland er reservert når de møtes for å forberede et viktig innlegg. Det hjelper ikke Kvambe at det er hans sak det gjelder. Å be Hehtland om hjelp hadde vært vanskelig nå om det ikke hadde vært avtalt for lenge siden.

Forberedelsene går greit, selv om Kvambe savner den uanstrengte tonen dem i mellom. Når de avslutter møtet slipper han nyheten han har grudd seg til å komme med helt siden han fikk brevet.

“Vi er invitert på jubileumsmiddag.”

Hehtland ser rett på ham. Første gang i dag.

“Pensjonert høyesterettsjustitiarius Amandus Wolfgang Nilssen. “70 år for rettstaten”. Kjole og hvitt. Advokatene Hehtland og Kvambe med følge.”

“Har du bedt med deg Ruder på ball?”

“Hva? Nei, jeg har ikke snakket med ham. Vi må nesten takke ja.”

Kvambe ønsker ikke å provosere Hehtland ytterligere, så han har bedt søsteren sin, Margrethe. Dessuten, flirer han svett for seg selv, har Ruder garantert fått sin egen invitasjon.

 

Hehtland stiller på middag med en yngling av en jusstudent. Studenten stortrives i oppmerksomheten fra de han oppfatter som ringrever i bransjen. Hehtland er grinete.

Ruder og Tingemann er også på plass. De utveksler hilsener før de setter seg på anviste stoler. Gudskjelov ikke ved samme bord denne gang.

Kvambe går ut og trekker frisk luft. Programmet med talere er langt og seigt. Han har hørt det meste før.

Når han kommer inn igjen er Hehtland rasende.

“Dere to er bare for drøye!” hveser han i Kvambes øre.

Først nå ser Kvambe at Ruder er på vei til å sette seg ved bordet sitt. Kvambe hadde ikke engang lagt merke til at han også var ute.

“Jeg skjønner ikke hva du snakker om.” hvisker han tilbake, selv om han utmerket godt skjønner hva Hehtland sikter til.

Margrethe og ynglingen stirrer på dem.

“Jobbsaker.” beroliger Kvambe.

Hehtland virker ute resten av middagen, og han og studenten takker for seg umiddelbart etter det offisielle programmet er slutt. Margrethe ser spørrende på Kvambe.

“Vil du fortelle meg hva det er med Hehtland?”

“Han er sint fordi han oppdaget noe om meg som han ikke har noe med.”

“Ulovlig eller umoralsk?”

“Ingen av delene. Bare privat.”

“Og det gjorde ham sint?”

“Tror det er mest det at det var nytt for ham. Men det er som sagt privat. Han tar unødig mye på vei, synes jeg.”

“Hva slags forhold har du egentlig til Hehtland?”

“Han er en god advokat og samarbeidspartner. Vi utfyller hverandre på kontoret.”

“Og han til deg?”

Kvambe holder inne et øyeblikk før han svarer.

“Vi er kollegaer. Strictly business.”

“Du kjenner ham bedre enn jeg.”


	6. På kontoret

Det er nå helt åpenbart at Hehtland unngår Kvambe så godt han kan i arbeidstiden. Til slutt ser ikke Kvambe noen annen råd enn å ta saken opp direkte. Han går inn på Hehtlands kontor uten å banke og lukker døra etter seg. Hehtland sitter i telefonen, så Kvambe venter til han legger på. Hehtland ser på ham, spørrende, men også reservert.

“Vi er nødt til å kunne samarbeide, John.”

Hehtland samler seg åpenbart for å svare, men han kommer ikke ut med noe.

“Hva kan jeg si, John? Jeg har sagt at jeg er lei for det.”

“Jeg beklager selv.”

“Forklar meg hva du vil jeg skal gjøre med det.”

“Ingenting. Glem det. Jeg skal ta meg sammen.”


	7. Ny konferanse: Eiendomsrett

Konferansen er lagt til et høyfjellshotell denne gangen. De har knapt rukket få bagasjen ut av bussen og inn i lobbyen før en høylytt Ruder stanser dem.

“Hehtland og Kvambe! Deler dere fortsatt rom, eller er det knute på tråden?”

Hehtland vender seg fra resepsjonen.

“De forsikrer oss om at de har ett rom til hver denne gang.”

“Det blir trist å legge seg aleine i kveld da?”

“Jeg skal nok greie meg, Ruder.”

De samler bagasjen demonstrativt opp og nikker til Ruder. I heisen måler Hehtland Kvambe med øynene.

“Du er så diskret selv. Rart at du faller for sånne… rågjengere.”

“Det er nå så ettersom.” Kvambe retter på pc-bagen som skjærer seg inn i skuldra.

“Det er vel sånn Ruder opererer. Klar for alt og tar det han kan få.”

Kvambe svarer ikke før de kommer til Hehtlands rom. Der styrer han Hehtland inn og forsøker å smelle døra. Typisk hotelldører lar den seg ikke smelle. Han koker over.

“For det første er det Ruders og min sak hva som er mellom ham og meg. For det andre antyder du at jeg bør være takknemlig for at noen i det hele tatt orker å ta i meg. For det tredje: har han spurt deg, kanskje?!” Kvambe freser ordene ut.

Hehtland krymper seg synlig.

“Nei, han har aldri spurt meg. Unnskyld, jeg bare stritter med piggene når jeg treffer den fyren. Og siden jeg respekterer deg har jeg problemer med å skjønne hva du ser i ham.”

“Det er bare ikke din business!”

“Nei, det har du selvsagt rett i. Og du kan ta det med ro, _du_ er et åpenbart kupp for enhver med kritisk sans.”

“Så det mener du.”

Kvambe kan ikke la være å smile skjevt. Han retter seg opp og drar fingrene gjennom håret før han rygger ut.

 

Lufta er lettere ute i korridoren. Inne på eget rom lar han lyset være av.

Kvambe er temmelig sikker nå. Møtet med Ruder bekreftet langt på vei mistankene hans, og han har blandede følelser. Hvis han har rett, er det drepen for arbeidsmiljøet, men ganske smigrende. Han tar seg i å leke med tanken. Farlig.

Det banker på døren. Ruder.

“Komme inn?”

Kvambe nøler. Ruder presser seg inn og forbi. Kvambe tenker at det er best om de ikke blir sett av Hehtland.

“Jeg tror ikke dette er så lurt, Ruder.”

“Det er kjempelurt.”

Ruder er allerede i gang med å dra skjorta over hodet på Kvambe. Kvambe lar det stå til.

 

De ligger på senga og får igjen pusten etterpå. Ruder stryker fingrene over Kvambes svette brystkasse.

“Hehtland lagde et helvete sist. Jeg ønsker ikke noen reprise på det. Jeg kommer til å holde avstand til deg gjennom resten av konferansen.”

“Er det greit at jeg banker på døra di i natt?”

“Prøv å vær litt diskret, da!”

“Nå er du unødvendig kostbar, vennen min. Men jeg skal føye meg, på én betingelse.”

Ruder vil ha mer.

 

Kvambe stiller nydusjet og singel i baren. Programmet begynner ikke før i morgen. Hehtland sitter der allerede, sammen med den uunngåelige Tingemann.

Kvambe har bestilt sin vanlige konjakk når Ruder ankommer baren. Hehtland måler dem med blikket, men begge spiller uanfektet. Tingemann har allerede fått i seg mange drinker, og har begynt å kommentere de kvinnelige konferansedeltagerne. Kvambe følger opp, takknemlig for det enkle samtaleemnet. Både Ruder og Hehtland er for en gangs skyld stille. Til slutt snakker Tingemann så pinlig halvhøyt at selv Kvambe får nok.

“La oss sette oss nede ved et bord, Tingemann.”

Bordene langs veggene er satt i små brysthøye båser som bør virke dempende på Tingemanns skjærende pinligheter. Kvambe bukserer ham mot en bås. Han vurderer seriøst sjansene for at Tingemann kan bli kastet ut om personalet blir obs på dem. Tingemann nærmer seg heldigvis raskt bevisstløst nivå av beruselse, og ender opp snorkende innerst i kroken.

 _Ikke mye selskap i ham._ tenker Kvambe, og vender like godt tilbake til baren. Ruder og Hehtland er borte. Kvambe bestiller en ny konjakk. Da ingen kjente dukker opp blir det til slutt for ensomt å sitte der, på pinne foran barens speilvegg. Kvambe gjør opp regningen og tusler mot rommet.

 

Han har strippet av seg klærne og gjort kål på minibarens sprit og sjokolade når han endelig hører den kjente bankingen.

“Heisann!”

“Hmm.” Kvambe later som han er døsig. I virkeligheten er han spent.

“Like godt å innrømme det først som sist. Jeg kommer rett fra Hehtland.”

“Hva? Som i rett fra…?”

“Senga til Hehtland, ja. Han er skjønn. Alle burde svømme daglig.”

Kvambe blir stum.

“Hva er det, Kvambe? Ville du ha et forpliktende forhold? Eller er det Hehtland? Hvor bindende er arbeidskontrakten hans?”

“Nei, slapp av nå! Dere kan knulle rundt så mye dere orker for min del. Jeg er bare sjokkert over kapasiteten din.”

“For å være ærlig ble jeg veldig tent av dere to sammen sist. Jeg har tenkt masse på om jeg kunne få dere begge. Dere har en betagende kjemi.”

Kvambe svarer ikke på det. I stedet bretter han dyna til side og legger seg ned.

“Du får ta til takke med min kjemi alene, er jeg redd.”

Når han kommer helt nær kan Kvambe kjenne en svak lukt av Hehtland fra Ruders hud.

 

Det er sent. De ligger utslitte og svette i hverandres armer. Dyna på gulvet.

“Har du diskutert oss to med Hehtland?”

“Nei. For det første har vi ikke akkurat pratet så mye, og for det andre respekterer jeg løftet til deg.”

“Jeg setter pris på at du ikke nevner dette for ham. Dessuten vil jeg du skal slå fra deg alle tanker om trekant.”

“Hehehe. Der vil jeg ikke love noe.”

“Hehtland og jeg er et lite firma og vi er helt avhengig av god omgangstone oss i mellom. Trekantforhold er dømt til å lage intriger og vas.”

“Hvis vi bare lar intrigene være, har vi heller ingen problemer.”

“Du tar dette veldig lett.”

“Vi er allerede i et trekantforhold. Ved å ta det lett, lar jeg være å lage intriger.” Ruder gliser.


	8. Frokost/lunsj

Ved frokosten er Hehtland skvetten. Han klumser med kniven, snubler i ord. Han er så påfallende tynget at det nesten er morsomt. Kvambe lurer på hvordan livet hans var før han kom ut av skapet. Det må ha vært uutholdelig. Ruder er sitt vanlige brølapeglade jeg, og Tingemann uteblir helt.

Kvambe er helt rolig. Natten har hatt den virkningen på ham. Han er heller ikke så ukomfortabel med situasjonen som man kunne vente. På en måte føler han forventning. Han gleder seg rett og slett til å se utviklingen, uansett hva den måtte bli.

 

Hehtlands mentale bolverk knekker sammen ved lunsj. Han og Kvambe sitter ved et bord med fremmede.

“Ruder spurte.” Hehtland ser dypt ned i bordplata.

“Og du svarte?”

“Ja. Jeg ville se hva som var greia.”

“Og nå vet du det?”

“Nå vet jeg det.” Et latterhikst røper Hehtlands lettelse over å ha fått sagt det.

“Det var bra du kom ut med det til slutt.”

“Du hadde allerede skjønt det?”

“Jeg tar et slag poker med deg når som helst, for å si det sånn.”

“Så rart da, at…” Hehtland bryter av.

“Hva da? Du gjør det ikke lett for oss, Hehtland.”

Kvambe sukker tungt. “Jeg er redd det kan gå ut over jobben hvis vi blander inn for mye privatliv. Ruder gjør ting vanskelig. Dine halvkvalte utbrudd og humørsvingninger gjør det verre. Jeg skal ikke underslå at jeg har min andel i dette, men ting hadde ikke trengt å bli så innviklet som de er nå.”

“Vi har vel omtrent like stor part i dette. Din evne til forestillelse får veie opp mot min manglende evne til det samme.” Når Hehtland ikke lenger er bekymret for Kvambes reaksjon, er han snurt.

“Ikke vær sint. Jeg håper bare vi slipper flere sjokk à la forrige gang.”

“Er ikke du forbannet?”

“Nei, absolutt ikke. Jeg er ikke en sjalu type. Dessuten unner jeg deg og Ruder alt godt.”

“Du og Ruder da?”

“Har hatt _sex_ (han hvisker for ikke å tiltrekke seg nabobordenes oppmerksomhet) noen ganger. Dét er det.”

“Møtes dere ofte?”

“Nei, heller sjelden. Vil du vite flere detaljer?”

“Nei takk. Det holder lenge.”

Den andre, siste, natten på hotell blir Kvambe liggende våken lenge. Han ser tydelig for seg hva han går glipp av og føler seg alene.


	9. Utsjekk

Kvambe ser smilende på Hehtland og Ruder. Tingemann har ikke dukket opp til frokost i dag heller.

“Sovet godt?”

“Mm.”

“Rekreasjonsmulighetene er så gode her.” Ruder ser med eiermine på dem begge.

Kvambe og Hehtland utveksler blikk.

 

Dagen går til med i forskjellige arbeidgrupper før plenumssamling og konferanseslutt.

Kvambe har pakket. Han går forbi Hehtlands rom. Døren står såvidt på gløtt og Kvambe antar at Hehtland også er på vei til utsjekk.

Han kikker inn dørgløtten. Ingen Hehtland, men noe lys står på. Han må altså være i nærheten siden nøkkelen står i den typiske hotellysbryteren.

“Hehtland?”

Kvambe trår gjennom den lille gangen og titter inn i selve værelset.

Han møter Hehtlands blikk i speilet over hodegjerdet. Hehtland står på alle fire over Ruder. Hehtlands rumpe jobber, pumper, rolig og målbevisst. Varme bølger velter gjennom Kvambe i det han i et frosset øyeblikk tar scenen inn.

Hehtlands øyne stirrer stivt på ham i speilet, selv om kroppen hans fortsetter å støte inn i Ruders runde rumpe. Kvambe rister på hodet for å få paralysen til å slippe taket.

Ruder er fortsatt ikke obs på at de har selskap. Han stønner “Jah!” og stemmer rumpa hardere mot Hehtlands støt.

Kvambe får endelig revet seg løs og tumler ut i korridoren. Det skarpe lysrørlyset brenner mot øynene etter halvmørket i Hehtlands rom. Han vet at inntrykket fra det rommet kommer til å sitte klistret i minnet i lange tider.

Svarte! Han må ha sluppet kofferten inne på Hehtlands rom.

Han går ned til resepsjonen. Hehtland får heller drasse på en bag ekstra. Ikke tale om at han returnerer dit.

“Da stiller vi likt.” er Hehtlands eneste kommentar til saken på hjemtur.


	10. Hverdag

De følgende dagene på jobb får Kvambe til å revurdere alt han har tatt for gitt om hans og Hehtlands arbeidsforhold. Han har alltid trivdes med Hehtlands fysiske tilstedeværelse, men regelen om å ikke blande jobb og privatliv har gjort kollegaen praktisk og behagelig tabu. Nå ser begge hverandre med nye øyne.

Forberedelser. De sitter i et grupperom: to menn ved et bord.

Rommet er alt for trangt til at Kvambe kan konsentrere seg. Tankene som burde dreie seg om den forestående saken svirrer i helt andre retninger. Han anstrenger seg for å puste rolig, men ender opp med å puste enda tyngre. Hehtlands nærhet er Kvambes eneste fokus, inntil kroppens klager på den krampaktige stillingen han sitter i fremtvinger handling.

“Jeg må ut litt.”

“Ja, vi får ta en pause.”

Kvambe går helt ut på gaten. Hehtland følger med, lettere forvirret. Han hadde trodd de skulle til det lille interne pauserommet. Kvambe hadde ikke planlagt at Hehtland skulle følge etter. Han måtte bare ut.

“Ja. Eh. Jeg trenger å strekke bena for å klarne tankene.”

“God ide.”

Hehtland blir med.

Kvambe går på måfå. Han ender med å legge veien til området rundt Akershus festning. Det viser seg at Hehtland er historieinteressert. Selv om Kvambe er taus, holder Hehtland samtalen gående med diverse kuriøse opplysninger om det de passérer. Kvambe blir mot sin vilje smittet av Hehtlands ledige entusiasme. Han ser hva dommere og jury ser i retten. En glimrende advokat. Kvambe har alltid blitt tiltrukket av intelligens.

De kommer tilbake til kontoret rett før stengetid. Svendsen stirrer på dem. “Jeg går nå.”

Kvambe innser konsekvensene av den lite overlagt turen. Saken må forberedes i dag. Et uvisst antall sene kveldstimer i Hehtlands nærhet. De to alene.

“Skal vi sette oss her ute? Jeg orker ikke det rommet mer.”

“Greit for meg. Jeg henter papirene.”

De setter seg i det luftigere mottagelsesrommet. Turen har utrolig nok hjulpet, og de får gjort det de skal denne kvelden. Kvambe er likevel usikker på hvordan han skal klare tida fremover uten overtramp på selvpåførte regler.

 

Det går på en måte. De har mange rutiner å støtte seg på i den daglige omgangen. Kvambe gjør det han kan for å se kollegaen nøytralt inn i øynene.

Det bli likevel til at de tar seg en og annen spasertur ut. Kvambe deltar aktivt i tursamtalene deres nå. Det er sjelden de dreier seg om jobb.

De har akkurat hatt en lengre diskusjon om utbyggingen i Bjørvika, når Hehtland nevner Ruder.

“Han ser på en leilighet i Strekkoden.”

“Når snakket du med ham?”

“Vi snakkes rett som det er. Det hender vi tar oss en tur ut sammen.”

“Å.”

“Ihvertfall.” Han kremter. “Gården han bor i nå er solgt og skal totalrenoveres, så han ser seg om etter noe nytt. Det var det jeg ville prate med deg om. Som du vet, så bor jeg temmelig romslig oppe på Ekeberg. Jeg lurte på å be ham flytte inn hos meg, men jeg ville høre med deg først. Jeg vet jo at dere ikke omgås, men jeg er redd du vil mislike det. Ville det bli et problem for deg? Eller for oss på jobben?”

Kvambe svarer ikke på en stund. Han kjenner ikke til Hehtlands leilighet, men etterhvert demrer det at Hehtland må prate om en stor arv han fikk for noen år tilbake. Han har visst nevnt at hovedparten var en eiendom.

“Er dere sammen?”

“Nei. Vi er sammen av og til, men ikke som et par. Det blir jo selvfølgelig enklere hvis vi bor sammen. Men tanken var et uforpliktende bofellesskap.”

Kvambe kjenner at det er helt feil, men han kommer ikke på et eneste godt argument. Han prøver seg med et dårlig et. “Det er jo bare noen uker siden du ikke tålte trynet på ham.”

“Hehe. Ja, du sier noe. Jeg tar tilbake alt. ”

“Du får prøve å be ham i hus, da. Du kan jo alltids be ham flytte igjen hvis det ikke fungerer.”

“Takk, eller… Jeg ber jo ikke egentlig om tillatelse, men siden dere har vært sammen…”

“Vi har ikke vært sammen.”

“Ja, knulla da. Det ville være synd om sjalusi skulle slite på arbeidsmiljøet vårt.”

“Jeg har aldri vært forelsket i Ruder, hvis det er det du tror.”

“Det er ikke min sak, jeg prøver bare å…”

“Og jeg sier at det er helt greit.” Kvambe er kjempesur, han ser kjempesur ut og blir enda mer sur av å kjenne hvor sur han er.

“Godt. Takk. Det setter jeg pris på.”

De går videre i taushet.

 

“Innflyttingsfest for Ruder lørdag kveld klokka ni.”

“Hvem andre kommer?”

“Hvordan det?”

“Jeg vil vite om jeg treffer ekser. Jeg liker ikke å blande omgangskretsene mine. Jeg fatter ikke hva slags glede folk har av Facebook.”

“Herregud, slapp nå litt av. Du er så opptatt av legningen din at man skulle tro verdens fremtid avhang av den. Faktisk tror jeg det er få andre enn du selv som bryr seg.”

 _Pøh!_ tenker Kvambe.

“Kommer du eller kommer du ikke? Og jeg vil minne om at vi har jobbet sammen i åtte år nå uten at jeg har bedt deg, kjære kollega, stille opp for meg i en eneste sosial sammenheng.”

“Dette er utpressing.”

“Sue me.”

“Jeg gir meg.”

Kvambe må smile litt. _Kanskje min verden avhenger av legningen min,_ tenker han.


	11. Party

Han stiller i pendressen på angitt klokkeslett og blir vist inn i Hehtlands imponerende bolig. Da han kommer inn i den storslagne stuen blir han overrasket av at han er eneste gjest.

Ruder svinger inn på kjøkkenet etter velkomsglass, og Kvambe og Hehtland blir stående igjen alene. Den ene veggen er et digert vindu. Utsikten mot havna og fjorden er monumental.

“Jeg visste ikke hva Ruder hadde planlagt. Jeg trodde han hadde invitert masse folk.”

Kvambe kjenner han blir kald og varm av Hehtlands ord. Når Ruder kommer ut igjen går han til angrep. “Hva faen er dette, Ruder?”

“Litt anspent, Kvambe? Jeg tenker å feire at jeg flytter inn hos Hehtland og at du har kommet hit i kveld.”

“Jeg kjenner deg bedre enn det.”

“Det er sant! Skål!”

Hva som var sant: hva Ruder ville feire, eller at Kvambe kjenner ham bedre, blir ikke diskutert videre. De nipper til aperitiffen og beundrer utsikten.

“Musikk?”

Hehtland setter heldigvis ikke på noe for intimt.

Kvambe lurer på hvor lenge han må bli og hvordan kvelden skal gå. Han får ikke fundere lenge. Ruder er ikke typen som glatter over.

“Du er ikke lett å få tak i. Jeg har sittet på stamplassen din nesten hver dag i to uker.” Ruder ser anklagende på Kvambe.

“Jeg har telefon.”

“Jeg tviler på at du ville takket ja om jeg hadde spurt deg på telefon.”

Begge ser på Hehtland.

“Jeg er helt uskyldig. Jeg ble forledet.”

“Du er så lett å lede, søtnos.” Ruder klemmer Hehtland på rumpa. “Men nå har du kommet, Kvambe, så nå kan du like godt spise middag.”

Middagen er god, bortimot fantastisk. Kvambe lurer på hvem som har laget den. Han kjenner ingen av dem godt nok til å besvare spørsmålet. Det må være år siden han spiste hjemme hos andre. Ikke siden forholdet til Kathrine. De studerte sammen, og han respekterte henne høyt faglig sett. Men hun ville ha barn først, og karriere etterpå. Kvambe hadde ambisjoner, med alt det medførte av personlige oppofrelser. Forholdet tok naturlig slutt da han sa takket ja til jobben han fortsatt har.

Ruder oppfører seg allerede som husets herre, skjenker vin og brennevin, konverserer. Kvambe tenker at Ruder alltid behersker rommene han oppholder seg i.

“Ja, gratulerer da. Får håpe dere trives sammen.”

“Vi har ikke gjort noe vi ikke kan gjøre om på, hvis det trengs. Dessuten er huset stort.”

“Eier du hele huset?”

“Ja, det er et solid stykke. Arv etter onkel.”

“God plass til tre.” Ruder flirer.

“Hvis jeg kan ta det som en offisiell invitasjon, så griper jeg anledningen til å avslå høflig. Hehtland er en god kollega, og det er jeg svært fornøyd med. Jeg kommer ikke til å gjøre noe som kan forstyrre arbeidsforholdet vårt. Dessuten går firmaet godt.”

“Det hinderet du setter opp der finnes bare i ditt eget hode. Det ville bli nøyaktig så enkelt eller vanskelig som dere selv gjør det til. Selvfølgelig kan man lage alle slags intriger, men det klarer man da uavhengig av om man har sex eller ei. Og hvor mange år har dere jobbet sammen nå? Kan dere snakke godt nok til å trives sammen i så lang tid, så kan dere garantert snakke om kuk og forpliktelser uten å bli barnslige.”

“Jeg vet at alt er enkelt for deg, Ruder.”

“Det er nøyaktig like enkelt for deg, Kvambe. Dessuten tror jeg Hehtland er uenig med deg.”

Ruder skjenker opp igjen. De sitter i en lav salong. Bortsett fra et par høye stearinlys, er lyset fra kveldshimmelen og byen rommets eneste belysning.

Hehtland reiser seg og slår opp verandadørene. Natteluften er mild og fuktig. Han blir stående på terskelen og vippe.

“Nå har ikke jeg vært involvert i noen innflyttingsplaner utover Ruders, så det kommer litt brått på.” Hehtland stirrer ut i mørket mens han snakker.

“Jeg snakker ikke om flytting, din tosk. Dere er noen jævla barnunger.” Ruder reiser seg brått og presser seg forbi Hehtland og ut på verandaen.

Hehtland blir stående i døråpningen. Blikket hans flakker. Kvambe tenker at hvis han bryter opp nå vil forholdet til Hehtland ta varig skade. Han må gi seg selv og Hehtland en real sjanse til å tråkle seg ut av situasjonen. Han reiser seg.

“Blir du med ut?” Han går ut gjennom verandadøren, snor seg forbi uten å berøre Hehtland. I et kort øyeblikk tror han at han kjenner varmen fra Hehtlands kropp.

Ute henger Ruder på rekkverket og røyker.

“Vil du ha?” Han rekker en joint mot Kvambe.

“Jøss, dette har jeg ikke gjort siden studietida.”

“Se på deg da. Du er advokat og driver med ulovligheter under åpen himmel. Hvor blir lynet av?”

“Jeg er ikke så ille.”

“Jo, du er jævlig tilknappet. Når elsket du sist?”

“Det er ikke mange uker siden, og det vet du godt.”

“Jeg sa elsket. Du knuller rundt, diskret som bare faen, og du slipper ingen inn. Skulle tro du var blitt realt brent en gang.”

“Kanskje det. Vi er nok temmelig forskjellige.”

“Ja, jeg ville aldri sagt nei til trekant med meg.”

Også Kvambe flirer av den.

Hehtland kommer bort. Han hoster som en tulling og det viser seg at han aldri har røkt noe før, ikke engang sigaretter. De går inn før naboene reagerer på hoste- og latterkulene.

Kvambe føler at han skal klare å ri dette av. Rusen på topp av de siste ukenes følelsesmessige press har brakt ham over i et nytt og numment stadium. En spenning i kroppen har gitt etter som en røket fjær.

Ruder begynner å bli pussa. “Jeg gir opp dere to. Dere får gjøre som dere vil, men jeg skal i allefall slå meg løs.”

Han forsvinner ut av rommet. Etter en stund kommer han tilbake i badekåpe.

“Poolen venter!”

Ruder går ut på verandaen, ned en liten trapp og ut av syne.

Hehtland kremter. “Beklager dette her.”

“Det er ikke din skyld. Jeg sa jo at Ruder ville bli litt av en munnfull.”

“Mer enn en munnfull.” Hehtland ler litt. “Dessuten sa du ikke det.”

“Nei, men det var dét jeg tenkte. Ville vel være høflig.”

“Alltid korrekt.”

“Jeg er ikke så snever som Ruder fremstiller det.”

“Nei, det har jeg aldri sagt. Men du er reservert. Alltid på defensiven når det gjelder personlige ting.”

“Jeg har da alltid vært ærlig mot deg?”

“Ja, når jeg spør direkte. Men du innbyr ikke akkurat til spørsmål. Det med Ruder var en stor overraskelse for meg. Har du aldri truffet noen du ville tettere innpå?”

 _Jo_ , tenker Kvambe.

“Jeg tror du har drøssevis av bekjente, men veldig få nære venner.”

“Jeg tenker på deg som en venn.”

“Det er jeg. Men du bryter dermed din egen regel. Vennskap er en like vanlig grunn til intriger og brudd som kjærlighet. Folk tar risken likevel.”

“Forsøker du å få meg til køys?” Kvambe fniser.

“Nei, jeg bare sier at jeg stiller opp for folk jeg regner som venner. Det hadde vært fint om du kunne stole på meg. Ruder har rett i det. Vi har jo opplevd litt av hvert de siste åra.”

“Takk for det. Du kan stole på meg også. Firmaet er livet mitt, og du eier halvparten av det. ”

Kvambes uskrevne regler henger i luften og de blir stille.

Stillheten brytes av en naken Ruder som tasser vått inn.

“Påfyll.”

Han forsyner seg i den lave baren og setter seg ved Hehtland. Ruder stryker hånda opp langs låret hans og legger den over bulen i Hehtlands skritt.

“Jeg vet ikke med dere, men jeg vil ha sex i kveld. Kommer dere uti med meg eller?”

“Jeg tror jeg takker for meg nå.” Kvambe smiler litt stramt og reiser seg.

Ruder reiser seg også og går bort til Kvambe.

“Du vet ikke hva du går glipp av.”

Ruder legger armen rundt livet til Kvambe og trekker ham inntil seg. Den fuktige kroppen hans kleber seg mot Kvambes dresskledde.

“Suss!”

Kvambe innvilger et tørt lite kyss og vrir seg løs.

Hehtland har også kommet seg på bena. Kvambe klemmer Hehtlands skulder og blunker ironisk: “Takk for en uforglemmelig kveld, John.”

 

Hehtland skjenner mildt på Ruder. “Du kan kanskje tipse meg neste gang du planlegger trekant. Kanskje vi kan finne en mer konstruktiv tilnærming.”

“Er du sikker på at det er gruppesex jeg legger opp til? Uansett så har jeg tenkt å legge meg opp til deg ganske snart.”


	12. Lange dager

Mye av de siste ukenes spenning har blitt utløst i helga, og tonen er nesten munter på kontoret på mandagen.

“Har dere endelig skværet opp nå?” spør Svendsen under lunsjen.

“Hva snakker du om?”

“Dere har gått som katter rundt grøten helt siden arbeidsrettskonferansen. Jeg lurte på om det hadde med enkeltrommet å gjøre.”

“Det hadde det forsåvidt. Du kan ta det med ro, vi har skværet opp.”

Kvambe smiler. Hehtland nikker bekreftende. Det har virkelig løsnet, og det er bra, for de har en stor sak på trappene.

I de neste ukene arbeider de sent og tidlig. Tiden går utelukkende med til saken og de glemmer stort sett seg selv og egne behov.

Det er etter en slik lang dag Kvambe inviterer Hehtland hjem. Han bor bare et steinkast fra kontoret, i en liten lekkert innredet ungkarshule i øverste etasje.

Vel hjemme hos Kvambe siger de utslitte ned i stolene.

“Rart at jeg aldri har vært her før. Praktisk å bo så nær kontoret.”

“Det var vel på tide da.”

Kvambe kjenner at han holder på å sovne der han sitter. “Jeg burde vel by deg på kaffe, men jeg tror vi har mer bruk for søvn siden forhandlingene begynner klokka ni og vi må ha en siste gjennomgang før det. Hvis du vil, kan du sove her. Vi må opp senest halv syv, og klokka er allerede halv ett.”

“Den slår jeg til på.”

“Jeg skal finne sengetøy.”

“Senga di er svær. Vi har delt seng før.”

Døra til soverommet til Kvambe står åpen og det stemmer, senga er svær: bare det beste for Kathrine.

De innretter seg og legger seg uten mer om-og-men. Denne gangen kjennes lyden av Hehtlands pust i mørket beroligende. Kvambe sovner raskt.

I den følgende uken overnatter Hehtland hos Kvambe flere netter. Kvambe er forbløffet over hvor greit det går. Følelsene er under kontroll. De går like godt sammen i stillhet som i samtale. Denne morgenen har de ingen avtaler, men Hehtland ble med opp i går likevel. Klokken var tross alt over tolv før de var ferdige.

 

De blir vekket av ilter banking. Kvambe gjemmer den nakne kroppen bak døra og slipper opp en gløtt. Ruder knaller døra inn.

“Hvor er han?” Han spør høyt og inkvisitorisk og helt uanfektet av Kvambes nakenhet.

Før Kvambe rekker å svare, setter Ruder kursen mot soverommet. Kvambe følger etter og smetter under dyna igjen – å stå naken midt på gulvet er ikke fristende når man regner med å bli skjelt ut. Ruder vrenger av seg jakke og sko og hopper etter ham. Han dytter Kvambe over mot Hehtland som sitter stum i andre enden.

“Nå har vi det koselig, hva?”

Ruders stemme er høy, muntersint. Han har lagt armen om Kvambe.

“Dere lurte meg godt der. Er det meg det er noe galt med?”

“Hehtland har bare overnattet.”

Ruder stirrer vantro fra den ene til den andre.

“Dere er faenmeg troende til det. Herregud.”

Han aker seg nedover i senga til han ligger hvilende på albuen.

“Dere er ikke til å tro. Dere har en kjemi så tett som et gammelt ektepar. Dere fungerer godt sammen i ett og alt. Og jeg kan nesten vedde på at det ligger mer enn kollegiale følelser i lufta. Likevel går dere rundt som to jomfrunalske riddere. _Ikke krenke den andre med noen upassende følelser, nei._ For all del.”

“Dette er vel strengt tatt ikke din sak, Ruder.”

“Jo, det er det faenmeg. Du kan se på meg som motparten eller som en spesielt sannferdig venn. Uansett trenger dere å få høre dette.”

“Kanskje det hadde gått greiere uten en sinnsvak venn som blander seg hele tiden.”

“Hå, nei. Riddere trenger leder, en konge, ellers surrer de bare rundt uten mål og mening. Se på meg som prins og redningsmann.”

“Prins, konge OG redningsmann? På sengekanten?”

“Dere kunne jo hoppe i det med en gang, som en slags gjenytelse til meg? Hvis dere trenger noen å skylde på, mener jeg.”

“Det kan du tro. Er det en som absolutt ikke er invitert, er det du.”

Ruder reiser seg opp og kysser Kvambe dypt. Deretter får også Hehtland et kyss.

“Nå må jeg på jobb.”

Ruder får på seg skoa og forsvinner ut.

Kvambe kjenner motstandskraften ebbe ut. Det er som han henger fra en kant. Det ville være deilig å gi etter og slippe taket. Hehtlands varme kropp mot hans. Alt som har bygget seg opp til et digert nøste av følelser, selvmotsigelser, resonnementer, kunne få utløp. Han vil si noe, men hikster i stedet.

“Hva er det? Går det bra?”

“Jeg må ha satt en fjær i halsen.”

Kvambe kniper vekk noen trassige tårer og kremter. Hehtland trekker seg litt lenger ut på kanten. Han har ingenting å gå på, og bevegelsen forblir symbolsk.

“Unnskyld.” Kvambe trekker seg raskt over til sin side av senga.

Begge står opp, rastløse. De fordeler tilgang på badet i stillhet: rutinen sitter allerede. Sen frokost handles inn fra nærmeste dagligvare. Ferske bakervarer, ost og grønt. Sammen med fersk kaffe gir det et tilfredsstillende måltid.

De ankommer kontoret sent, men det er greit. Det er bare finpuss som gjenstår før prosedyre. Etter domsavsigelse er det ferieavvikling hos Advokatene Kvambe og Hehtland.


	13. Dust

Hehtland er kledelig brun. Kvambe tenker med et stikk at han sikkert har feriert på et hett singelsted i syden. Masse kåte mennesker på bar i varmen. Kanskje sammen med Ruder?

“Fin ferie?”

“Ja, herlig.”

“Det har vært deilig vær i byen også. Jeg bor i kolonihagen for tiden.”

“Har du kolonihage? Det kunne jeg aldri gjettet.”

“Parsell i Rodeløkkens kolonihage. Arv fra tante.” sier Kvambe med referanse til Hehtlands palass.

“Smått, men godt. Det er liksom en verden for seg selv, midt i byen.”

“Så du har fortsatt hemmeligheter for meg, skjønner jeg.”

“Det er vel ikke så mye som gjenstår nå. Men du får bare spørre. Favorittfarge. Yndlingsfilm. Om jeg ble slått av min far, eller så min mor naken som liten. Hvor mange mannlige-skråstrek-kvinnelig elskere jeg har hatt…”

“Det kan fint vente.” Hehtland bare smiler av Kvambes tull.

“Og hvor har du vært?”

“Jeg har arbeidet på min bestefars gård i Hardanger. Epleplukking og det som verre er.”

Selvfølgelig. Ingen puleferie likevel.

“Artig å være på gamle trakter. Masse gamle kjente.”

Eller?

“Og hva har Ruder gjort i sommer?”

“Han har jobbet, regner jeg med. Han tok ut ferien sin på laksefiske i vår.”

Kvambe blir uventet satt ut av møtet med Hehtland. Han hadde trodd sommeren skulle mildne forvirringen han kjenner under Hehtlands blikk, men det ser ut til at adskillelsen har gjort vondt verre. Kvambe har tenkt mye på Hehtland, på dem begge to, i ferien. Men tanker er jo bare tanker. Det at han må måtte streve for å finne ord i Hehtlands nærhet er et konkret problem. Han håper han vil finne hjelp i rutiner og krevende arbeidsoppgaver på nytt.

“Det var fint på vestlandet, men jeg begynte etterhvert å savne deg og kontoret, Kvambe. Tro det eller ei.”

“Ja, det er godt å være tilbake.”

“Har du oversikt over sakene fremover?”

De tar fatt på papirbunkene.

Ved arbeidsdagens slutt foreslår Hehtland en pils. “Ditt eller mitt stamsted?”

“Mitt. Det vet du godt.”

“Når skal du slappe av?”

“Er du så jævla avslappet da? Du er ikke den mest hardhudede jeg kjenner.”

“Jeg kunne knullet deg når som helst og levd fint med konsekvensene. Så godt kjenner jeg meg selv.”

Kvambe svarer ikke på det.

De svinger inn på puben.

 

Først tre pils senere svarer Kvambe.

“Tror du ikke jeg kjenner meg selv?” Spørsmålet er ment å være kjekt avvisende, men kommer ut miserabelt oppriktig.

“Hva vet jeg? Vet du hva du ønsker deg? Gjør du det du må for å oppnå det?”

“Jeg trodde jeg visste det. Det hadde vært godt å være sikker.”

“Utopi. Ingenting er sikkert. Det du har i dag kan være borte i morgen.”

“Det argumentet slår begge veier.”

“Det kommer an på deg. Hvis du vil glede deg over det du har, må du nyte det mens du har det. Hvis du vil være uberørt av tap, må du stenge av for både glede og sorg.”

“For naivt, for kategorisk.”

“Det var du som ble filosofisk. Da må man se på prinsippene.”

“Så man kan ha sex av filosofiske årsaker. Jeg trodde vi snakket om basale behov.”

“Filosofi undersøker. blant annet, tankens makt over kroppens basale behov.”

“Det er den fjerneste sjekkereplikken jeg har hørt.”

“Du er i allefall selvsikker. Når prøvde jeg sist å sjekke deg?”

“Hva var det du sa nettopp: at du kunne tatt meg når som helst?”

“Det var ikke en sjekkelinje, kun en faktaopplysning. Som du utmerket godt vet, har jeg aldri lagt an på deg det aller minste. En av de seigeste og mest lavpannede mytene om homser er at de må legge an på samtlige menn de møter. Ikke noe jeg hadde ventet fra deg akkurat.”

“Sorry.”

“Du har erklært hvor du står. Igjen og igjen, faktisk. Jeg er ingen selvplager. Jeg setter stor pris på vennskapet vårt og jobben vi gjør sammen. Er ikke det nok?”

“Herregud, beklager igjen. Jeg er en selvopptatt dust.”

 _Der fikk jeg den_ , tenker Kvambe. Han har fantasert opp unnskyldninger for å gi etter hele sommeren. Han sender en tekstmelding til Ruder. _“Kom. Hos meg etter 22.00″_ Kanskje sex kan dempe kvalmen.

En hel del øl senere deiser Ruder ned ved bordet deres.

“Sexgud til tjeneste. Siden dere ikke vil dele meg, får dere sloss om meg.”

“Takk for sist.”

“Og dere er tilbake i godt gammelt gjenge, ser jeg. Du ser forresten bra ut, Kvambe. Du må ha gjort noe sunt i ferien.”

“Du ser som alltid bra ut selv, Ruder.”

“Jeg er på vei til Kvambe, Hehtland. Blir du med?”

Hehtland bare smiler og rister på hodet.

“Shall we?”

“Travelt? Vi sees, Hehtland. Takk for i kveld.”

Hehtland ser etter dem. Det er et merkelig forhold de har.


	14. Vin

Hjemme hos Kvambe går Ruder rett på sak, men Kvambe løfter hendene avvergende. “Beklager, Ruder.” Lysten må ha forlatt ham en gang i løpet av kvelden.

“Tja, det var jo synd med bomtur, men det er jo verre for deg enn for meg.”

“Å, den reiser seg vel igjen.”

“Det er ikke kuken din jeg tenker på. Jeg snakker om hvorfor du ser ut som du har fått et takras i hodet. Hvis det ikke med Hehtland å gjøre, kan du kalle meg en krakk.”

“Jævlig så engasjert du er i meg og Hehtland.”

“Som filantrop ønsker jeg at dere skal ha det bra.”

“Er det derfor du puler oss etter tur? Ikke akkurat noe konvensjonelt trekk fra Kirsten Giftekniv.”

“Nå blander du kortene. Jeg har dessuten alltid vært ærlig på det. Men du kan fortsette å kjefte på meg, eller ta i mot skulder å gråte på. Det er en frivillig sak.”

Kvambe senker blikket. “Jeg kan sette på kaffe.”

“Har du noe vin, heller?”

Kvambe henter vin og to glass.

“Jeg holder på å ødelegge alt vi tross alt har hatt.” Kvambe grøsser av sin egen småfulle selvmedlidenhet.

“Du og Hehtland?”

“Ja.”

“Hva er problemet, helt nøyaktig?”

Kvambe tenker seg om en stund før han svarer: “Jeg har alltid likt Hehtland. Men hans livsstil – ute av skapet – er ikke min. Derfor har jeg nøyd meg med å beundre ham i smug. Eller rettere sagt kroppen hans. Hjernen har jeg alltid hatt full og åpenlys respekt for. Jeg skjønner nå at jeg, dessverre, har tatt det for gitt at jeg kunne få ham når jeg ville. God selvtillit, vet du. Og så kommer alt dette vaset de siste månedene. Din spesielle magi.”

Kvambe henter seg inn med en liten uekte latter.

“Alt det har endelig fått meg ut på banen. Jeg var klar til å gi det en sjanse. Og så fikk jeg et lite sjokk i kveld, da. Hehtland takket nei.”

“Å.”

“Ja.”

“Kjærlighetssorg.”

“Ikke helt. Ikke bare. Det er det evige problemet med jobben. Grunnen til at jeg aldri har lagt an på Hehtland er at jobben går foran alt annet for meg. Nå har jeg risikert det også.”

“Var Hehtland så sur?”

“Han sa at jobben og vennskapet var nok. Ikke sint, men jeg vet ikke.”

“Er det en mulighet for at du overdriver skadevirkningene her? Hehtland vil tydeligvis ikke ha noen forandring.”

“Kunne du arbeide tett med et menneske som åpenbart var tent på deg?”

“Ja. Folk gjør det hele tiden, og det er faktisk helt topp når begge parter er med på leken.”

“Jeg er redd han skal grue seg til å se meg hver dag. Dessuten er det tortur for meg. Hjernen min forvandles sakte til grøt.”

“Det har du sikkert godt av. Alltid korrekte Kvambe. Jeg unner Hehtland et lite overtak på deg.”

Ruder tømmer glasset.

“Et forsøk til før jeg går?”

Kvambe smiler resignert. “Har for mye å tenke på i kveld. Beklager. Kan jeg ringe deg når jeg har fått igjen selvkontrollen?”

“Ring når du vil du, snuppelupp. Sprett en vin til, så får du sove godt i natt.”

Ruder lukker seg selv ut.

Kvambe bestemmer seg for å låse sommerens fantasier ned i et lite rom i hukommelsens kjeller. Opp og avgjort. Han skal karre seg gjennom dagene på en eller annen måte.


	15. Natt

De holder på å avslutte dagen på kontoret. Det er første gang de arbeider sen overtid etter pubkvelden og neste dag byr på møter fra 8.00 og utover. Hehtland blir stående og se på Kvambe når de har fått på seg ytterklærne.

“Kan jeg overnatte hos deg?” Han ser resignert ut.

Kvambe kjenner at han mister den omhyggelig oppbygde masken et øyeblikk, men henter seg inn. “Selvsagt.”

Kvambes lille leilighet. De går gjennom de velkjente kveldsritualene i trykkende stillhet. Når de har slukket lyset og ligger i mørket kan Kvambe kjenne tårene trille.

 

“Du ser ikke frisk ut.” Hehtland går mot kjøkkenet for å sette på morrakaffe.

Kvambe står på badet og er enig. Han lurer på om han har grått i søvne hele natten. Han er rødflammet og oppblåst i fjeset. Dundrende hodepine.

“Få kjenne… Du har feber.”

“Føles sånn også.”

“Jeg prøver å få utsatt møtet. Eventuelt kan jeg ta det alene.”

“Takk skal du ha.”

Hehtland stikker en rask tur ut og kjøper febernedsettende og mineralvann. “Jeg kommer innom igjen etter jobben.”

 

Kvambe ligger på sofaen når Hehtland kommer tilbake. Han holder opp en pakke melk og en pose malt espressokaffe.

“Cappuccino? Med masse sukker i? Jeg vet du har kjele og steamer.”

“Takk skal du ha, men jeg er mye bedre. Det er ikke påkrevd at du blir her.”

“Det er bare hyggelig, hvis du vil ha meg. Er du for sliten?”

“Nei, jeg er i god form nå, tror jeg. Vet ikke hva det var.”

“Hvis du vil, kan vi ta en gjennomgang av saken. Møtet gikk bra, men det er noen punkter vi ikke kom i mål med.”

Kvambe fordyper seg takknemlig i sak og juridisk gravearbeid. Ettermiddagen forsvinner inn i kveldsmørket. Cappuccino er kokt, hurtigmiddager spist. Til slutt er det ikke mer som kan forberedes eller løses på laptop hjemmefra.

De sitter litt ved bordet og henter seg inn før Hehtland reiser seg og samler sammen sakene sine. Når han kommer tilbake stiller han seg bak Kvambes rygg og legger hendene på skuldrene hans. Han stryker fingrene lett langs Kvambes spente nakkesener.

“Vil du jeg skal bli?”

Kvambe henger med hodet.

“Jeg traff Ruder i lunsjen. Han er ikke spesielt diskret, som du vet.”

Kvambe forsøker å puste lydløst. Det er ikke lett med Hehtlands fingre lekende i nakkehåret.

“Så nå står jeg her. Selvplager is my middle name.”

Kvambe tar den ene hånda til Hehtland og klemmer den fast.

“Hva sa Ruder?” kremter han.

“Han sa du har kjærlighetssorg og at det er din egen feil.”

“Han har vel rett i det.”

“Da er det noe du kanskje har godt av å få vite. Vi ble kjent på universitetet, ikke sant?”

“Jo?”

“Jeg visste hvem du var før vi møttes der. Jeg falt for deg allerede da vi gikk på videregående sammen, men du la aldri merke til meg. Da vi havnet i samme kollokviegruppe var jeg i ekstase. Men jeg visste godt at jeg ikke hadde noen sjanse. Du gikk ut med den ene bimboen etter den andre.”

“Det er ikke sant. Flere av dem var riktig smarte.”

“Uansett. Det var jeg som anbefalte deg for gamle Martinssen. Vi har hatt god kjemi, men jeg har hele tiden visst at det aldri kunne bli noe mer. Det har jeg levd med. Hvis du tror at det har vært lett, tar du feil. Men den voldsomme forelskelsen fra den gang har gitt seg. Jeg har stor glede av de forholdene jeg har og er ikke misfornøyd med livet mitt.”

Hehtlands hender hviler et øyeblikk. Fingertuppene hans dirrer lett mot Kvambes nakkehud.

“Jeg fikk likevel sjokk da jeg gikk på deg og Ruder i dusjen. Jeg følte meg forrådt og forkastet, selv om jeg selvfølgelig ikke hadde noen rett til det. Alle de gamle følelsene fremsto som vrengebilder. Likevel forsøkte jeg å forholde meg til den nye settingen. Jeg kunne ikke straffe deg for mine følelser. Og utrolig nok virket det som vi kom hverandre nærmere enn før. Så lot jeg Ruder flytte inn. I starten fikk Ruders trekantmas meg til å ville kaste opp. Men etterhvert gikk det en faen i meg, og det føltes litt som oppreisning da jeg så hvordan du vred deg på kroken. Særlig på grunn av de latterlige reglene dine. Akkurat som om regler kan stoppe følelser. Første gang du ymtet om dem, trodde jeg det var en direkte beskjed om at du fant meg motbydelig. Hvis jeg ikke hadde blitt så såret, hadde jeg blitt dritforbannet. Og samtidig som du tråkket på meg, sa du det var for å bevare arbeidsfreden. Jeg kunne ikke skjønne hva det var du prøvde å oppnå. Var det du eller jeg som var blitt sinnsyk? Jeg måtte konkludere med at det var deg. Og siden jeg er den inkarnerte selvoppofrelse, er jeg her nå for å finne ut hva det er du egentlig vil. Hvis du vil ha meg ut, er det greit. Vi kan avvikle fimaet i minnelighet og komme oss videre.”

Hehtlands ord er kjekt fremført, men en skjelving i de siste linjene røper at han begynner å gå tom for futt.

Kvambe må ta fart flere ganger før ordene kommer hørbart ut: “Nei. Det er ikke det jeg vil.”

“Nei, jeg vet det. Men jeg vet ikke hvor jeg har deg. Det er for anstrengende, akkurat som du spådde.”

“Ruder sa sannheten.” Kvambe bøyer hodet enda mer. Tunge dråper samler seg under øyelokkene.

“Ruder sa du hadde kjærlighetssorg. Hevner du deg på en annen via meg?”

“Nei! Jeg bare roter. Du har aldri vært motbydelig for meg. Langt i fra. Jeg har beundret deg i smug siden vi først møttes. Men jeg vil ikke leve som homofil, selv om jeg kanskje er det. Bi i det minste. Det er derfor jeg har holdt den delen skjult, og hadde tenkt å fortsette med det. Men i det siste…”

Kvambe sukker skjelvende. “Alt dreier seg om deg. Om det er begjær eller hva. Vet ikke. Jeg er så ute. Da vi møttes etter sommeren var jeg klar for alt.”

Han må blunke før han kan løfte blikket og møte Hehtlands. “Jeg tror kanskje jeg….”

Hehtland nøler et lite øyeblikk før han lener seg frem og legger leppene mot Kvambes panne. Kvambe reiser seg, inn varme armer og en heftig omfavnelse. Gjennom bølgene av lettelse kjenner Kvambe tårene trille nedover kinnene. Det bryr ham ikke.

 

Sengetøyet er bare en fuktige haug når de endelig tar pause. Tett omslynget ligger de, demokratisk mellom våte flekker.

“Synet av deg og Ruder. Det røsket løs noe i meg.” Kvambe må få det ut mens de fortsatt ligger tett sammen.

“Det var heftig.” Hehtlands stemme, lav ved øret. “Jeg lurte på hva du tenkte, og det gjorde meg så kåt at jeg nærmest sprengte rumpa hans. Og jeg skjønner hva du snakker om. Jeg kunne sagt det samme.”

“Jo mer gyngende grunn jeg befant meg på, jo mer klamret jeg meg til de idiotiske reglene.”

“Og du påsto at det var jeg som gjorde ting vanskelig. Tulling.”

“Jeg tror jeg elsker deg. Jeg kan godt si det igjen. Elsker deg.”

“Det kan hende at jeg elsker deg litt også. La oss bare ta tingene som de kommer. Og når du lurer på hva jeg tenker, så spør du.”

“Har du aldri gjettet at jeg ville ha deg? Aldri lurt?”

“Alltid. Hvert ord har jeg tolket i beste og verste mening. Ofte har jeg tenkt at de beviste at jeg betydde noe for deg. I neste øyeblikk tenkte jeg at du formulerte deg sånn for å unngå å såre følelsene mine fordi du forsto hvor forelsket jeg var i deg og ikke kunne gjengjelde.”

“Jo mer sikker jeg ble på mine egne følelser, jo mer usikker ble jeg på dine.”

Hehtland sukker, men klemmer tettere om Kvambe.

“Akkurat nå vil jeg ta deg til du ber om nåde. Det kan jeg garantere. Ingen baktanker utenom det åpenbare.”

Hehtland stryker hånden over Kvambes hofter. Bak ryggen og nedover. Fingrene hans finner Kvambes svette kløft og stryker mykt med fingertuppene. Kvambe klemmer seg enda tettere inntil Hehtland. De kysser hverandre til skjeggstubb gjør dem såre.

“Vi ringer inn egenmelding i morra. Hva har vi ellers sekretær for?”

Det er Hehtland tar den fornuftige beslutningen.

**Author's Note:**

> Historien ble opprinnelig postet på nettstedet "Koe.no - original slash fiction & slash fanfiction" 19.11.2010.


End file.
